Battle of Mount Elliot
The Battle of Mount Elliot was the final stand against Marokainth by Pokemon Village and the Assembled Armies. It took place in the year 1532 and resulted in Marokainth's defeat and the banishment of his Digimon armies to Digitar , but also the destruction of Pokemon Village Castle, a large portion of Mount Elliot, and the Stone of Geurre - and thus most of the world's energy supply. This battle is seen by the Pokemon of Pokemon Village and Kalinbar as one of the greatest events in history. However, the rest of the world views it as a necessary ending to a long war that was entirely brought about by Pokemon Village itself. __TOC__ Background In 1530, the Pokemon of Pokemon Village were tricked by Naidokal Benedikt , one of Marokainth's few remaining leutenants, into naming Benedikt the Interim Ruler of Pokemon Village, while Conleth Charozane transitioned to his new post of Ruler of the World. Shortly after his rule begain, Benedikt used the wish of Jirachi to bring Marokainth back from his watery tomb under Kalinbar. Knowing that he was too weak to fight the combined powers of Pokemon Village and the World Government, Marokainth fled the village in shock. As Pokemon Village regrouped and named their new King, Lugia, Marokainth set in motion his plan to destroy the village and take for himself the Stone of Geurre. He was aided in the creation and implementation of his plans by Arnold Gengan, who gave him information on the plans of the Pokemon Village government and offered strategic advice. After about a year of planning, Marokainth found that he was ready and awaited the perfect moment to launch his attack. However, Pokemon Village knew that an attack was coming and prepared their defenses. Marokainth eventually decided to launch his attack without the perfect conditions he had hoped for, relying on his power and the power of his Digimon army. The Assembled Armies The forces that were preparing to defend Pokemon Village and the Stone of Geurre from Marokainth's attack were led by three Pokemon, each with a unique capability to offer. They were led by Pouchu Pikachu, Chicoretta Leafpetal, and Cindaq Nwill. These armies were composed of Pokemon from Pokemon Village and those who were sympathetic to the cause from other parts of the world. Also in this Army was a force from the World Government - though most of their capabilities had been wiped out weeks before by Marokainth. Finally, these groups were joined by the recently resurfaced Unown Royals. For more complete information on the Assembled Armies, visit the article here. Marokainth's Forces Not much is known yet about the level of planning and organization that Marokainth had coming into the Battle of Mount Elliot, but what is known is that his armies were vast and that he probably had implemented some form of organization within the ranks. Marokainth's forces were made up of a few thousand Digimon (exact numbers are not known) and Dark Pokemon. He was also joined by more than a few Pokemon, who must have believed that they were fighting on the winning side. These Pokemon fled after the battle, before anyone could identify them. The First Strike Text. King Pikachu's Counter-offensive Text. The Raising of the Unown Royals Text. Controversy at High Command Text. Marokainth Enters the Fray Text. The Traitor Defects Text. The Destruction of the Stone of Geurre Text. Aftermath Text.